C-arm X-ray imaging apparatuses can be used in various surgical operations for the imaging of a patient, wherein the C-arm generally has a C-shaped bracket, and two ends of the C-shaped bracket are used to arrange a bulb tube and a detector, respectively. The C-arm may be provided in an operating room by means of the base; in particular, the base may be L-shaped, the lower end of the L-shaped base may be supported on the floor, and the upper end may be used to connect to the C-arm. When in use, a bed carrying the patient can be moved to a pre-set position so that the patient lies between the bulb tube and the detector. With the continuous improvement of the C-arm, the C-shaped bracket can rotate around an ISO imaging center, with the point where the C-shaped bracket is connected to the L-shaped base as the pivot, so as to facilitate the imaging from different angles.
During surgery, some doctors are used to adjusting the patient bed to a lower position to adapt to his/her gesture. But when the bed surface is low, on one hand, the patient is too close to the bulb tube such that the patient is subject to a larger dose of X-ray radiation, and on the other hand, the bulb tube is likely to collide with the patient bed during the rotation of the C-shaped bracket, affecting the rotation angle of the C-shaped bracket.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new C-arm X-ray imaging apparatus and a base for the apparatus, which can maintain an appropriate distance from the patient to the bulb tube when the patient bed surface is low, and prevent the bulb tube from colliding with the patient bed during the rotation of the C-shaped bracket.